Improving technology has offered increasing amounts of information about individuals, families and other entities. Entities like advertisers and content providers have sought to use such information for targeted information delivery including directed advertising, music and other audio content offerings, book recommendations, video content delivery and the like. However, granularity and user of such information has thus far been limited.